


odes to us.

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Feelings Realization, Flash Fic, Hale Pack Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Stiles Stilinski Figures Out His Own Feelings, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, coming to terms with your own feelings, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: His hands curl over the locket, weighing the weight between his fingers and staring down at the knotted root carved into the front of it, made of ashen root and entwined with a few pieces of molten wolfsbane.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 41





	odes to us.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little quick drabble I wrote but depending on my mood and decisions I make as well as reception I may write a full Sterek fic with emissary!Stiles because I absolutely adore it!   
> Also the 'implied/referenced self harm' tag is depending on how you interpret the last bit with Stiles' tendency to uh, do something. Not anything too bad, I promise!

His hands curl over the locket, weighing the weight between his fingers and staring down at the knotted root carved into the front of it, made of ashen root and entwined with a few pieces of molten wolfsbane.  _ An emissary piece,  _ Derek had called it, his hands gentle and hesitant, looking quite apologetic and more abashed than Stiles had ever seen it,  _ it had been the piece used for my family’s old emissary, Jane-Anne.  _

_ You’re giving it to me?  _ He had asked again, hazel eyes glancing to meet Derek’s that were a thousand shades of green, an under shade of brown peeking through as well in a way that staggered Stiles often and had left him feeling like he was stumbling through a forest barefoot and disoriented. Derek makes him feel like he’s never been in this forest but his feet can always find their way home -  _ home.  _ It’s become a bizarre entanglement of them both being too close to a home for each other. 

Carrying the Hale’s emissary piece was just another proof of it. 

And Derek’s face had split into one of his rare grins that had sent his heart tumbling through his chest into the nervous coils in his stomach, had sent him tumbling through time and space and coming out of the other side gasping,  _ Who else would I give it to?  _

He coils the dark leather bands of the necklace across his fingers until the skin turns a pale blue, the life squeezed further from his pale skin and thinks in tics - Derek’s home, Derek is home, more than anyone has ever been - he uncoils the leather, takes in the deep red-pink ridges - Derek is brilliant, family in a way that strikes Stiles heart and makes him wish he could have introduced him to his mom - recoils it and pulls so tight his fingertips go purple - they can’t do this forever. 

He stands, shaking with anxiety but thrilled, pulled taut like a cable to snap but excited. Before he goes to tell Derek Hale he’s in love with him, he drops the necklace onto his throat. It fits like coming home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I think this is my first ever only-Sterek piece! I'll probably write more eventually! I hope you liked this! Kudos and comments are the best!


End file.
